User blog:RedCoatKatrina/Katrina's Theories on HIVE
'Katrina's HIVE Theories!' Disclaimer! ''' '''What you are about to read will contain SPOILERS on the Fanfiction/Virtual Series HIVE aka Horrifically Wicked Tales! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SERIOUSLY... SPOILERS WILL BE IN HERE. SPOILERS GALORE.... K, moving on. So, as we begin, I would like to name off all the victims the killer has offed so far in this series. ''' '''Callista Ranza Cameron Johansson Olivia Wright Theodora Dolly Memphis Blaire Robinson Now here's the question for you... What do all these females have in common? Well let me tell you... '''Callista found out someones secret and used it against them, Olivia went digging and found one of Callista's keys which opened up a box with a bracelet in it. This bracelet contained information about '''The Priory. Now what exactly is The Priory? Well, as it was given to us by the show, The Priory is a facility which helps out patients. So, basically, it's a hospital. Now at first, I didn't realize Priory Hospital was a real place until I went digging. And boy did I find out some stuff! But before I dive into that, I would like to share with you all my thought process. Katrina's Thought Process If Callista created a fake key to wear the night of the Masque., why would she reveal it in a video she reveal it in the video to the entire school? After all, she told everyone four copies were made and hidden around the Academy and she would have known the killer or killers would be watching and listening. Now here's something else that came across my mind... Callista did NOT die right after falling off the balcony! She did much after that. If she created the video the night of the Masquerade, then what if the meeting was staged? Callista knew someone was after her. She stated so in her video. The killer caught on to the game Callista was playing and wanted to get rid of her. She was hiding something valuable, something possibly about the killer. If this is correct and she was hiding something, she could very well have had enough time to stage a meeting. She even tried to text the guy she was meeting. The killer could have seen her fall(this is if the meeting was staged) but they didn't think she was truly dead, so they finished the deed off later. I truly do believe Callie is dead and won't be pulling a PLL Alison DiLaurentis. So who flickered off the lights and gave everyone the video of her last words? It HAS to be someone who isn't in her circle! Someone she never really talked to or knew, which is why she shooed Cassie away. Callista didn't WANT Cass to know who she was meeting. Now, it wasn't Raven. This was revealed when he came stumbling around and spilled a drink on Callie's dress. It could be Leo, but considering he moved to Yorkshire the year after, it's probably not. It's not Logan either. This is when I started to think about The Priory. The Priory The Priory is the reason the Killer is offing everyone from the school. Callista knew about the Priory because of what she hid in her box, and that's what the key Olivia found opened. Olivia researched the Priory and went into very deep details. She went ahead and called the facility to ask about the patient, #1601. Now I'm pretty sure 1601 has some significance to the story, I just don't know what it is yet. Anyway, Olivia found out the identity of the killer through her research, and when Blaire hacked into her laptop, she found out who the killer was too, which is why she died as well. So why did Dolly die? She was drunk off her ass so there was a possibility she wouldn't remember a thing, but the killer didn't want to take that chance. Dolly was very familiar with the Killer, and even went ahead to call them a weirdo. This makes me believe that the killer is a student, not a teacher. Now this is when I had my theory breakthrough... I knew the Priory had something to do with the mystery. I didn't know what it was exactly, only that it was a hospital. I was curious so I decided to go ahead and do some of my own google searching. The writer's used a real hospital, The Priory Group, so some of the answers would be in front of us all along! The Priory is a group facility known very well for their "celebrity" patients. And who just so happens to have a celebrity parent? Why, it's none other than David Thompson, one of the Rugby players. He has close ties to the Bitchettes because of the Rugby team and is the ONLY one who isn't a full fledged asshole to the people around him. This is why Clara Stark became interested in him, and Olivia knew this! THAT is why she wanted to contact Clara right away after she found out the killers identity! David's mother was/is a patient at the Priory and Callista knew about that! She found out about David's mother and wanted to torture him for it. But then she quickly realized David wasn't going to go down without a fight so she recorded the video in advance. Blaire simply found out David's Mom is a patient at Priory because of Olivia's files. She dug deep and realized that is why David killed Olivia! Its also why Dolly was so comfortable around him right before she died. She knew David because of the Rugby/Bitchette's connection, and he's killing people who finds out about Priory because he doesn't want anyone to find out his mother is a patient there, OR that HE HIMSELF use to be a patient at Priory. There are some things I'd like to point out about David and his character. David is a smart person, and he's very smooth. He constantly tries to talk the others out of doing anything horrible to another person. It's a perfect way to cast suspicion off of himself. This allows the people around him to look at him and go, "David, the goody little two shoes head boy is the killer? HAHA YEAH RIGHT!" So yeah, David's the killer. Still trying to find out who the other person on the balcony the night Callista got pushed off was though... So yeah, this ends my theories and thought process. I'll add more to it when I get more evidence and stuff. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts